Show Me Love
by aihane-chaan
Summary: Ada jatuh cinta pada pria itu saat mereka berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya


**Disclaimer**

Haha.. Mana mungkin saya mempunyai manga ini? Bercanda nya jenaka sekali! Chara di fic ini dari Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei ^o^

Special thanks to : Julie / Virda yang udah mau memberi bantuan dan masukan!

* * *

Awal musim dingin…

Salju kini berhembus bagaikan hujan yang tiada hentinya, menciptakan hamparan putih sejauh mata memandang, dan salju ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan pertamaku dengan pria itu.

Hari itu, seperti biasa, setelah lelah belajar, aku pergi ke hutan untuk kembali menyegarkan pikiranku. Guru-guru di sekolah, entah karena apa, terus saja membicarakan tentang cinta, cinta, dan cinta.

'Apa itu cinta? Memang ada cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mana mungkin. Memang apa salahku kalau aku belum pernah jatuh cinta? Memang, aku ingin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti tokoh-tokoh di dalam dongeng, tapi apa mau dikata aku nggak tau apa itu cinta.' Pikirku, mendengus panjang, sambil terus melangkahkan kaki ke dalam hutan.

Hutan kini dipenuhi warna putih, pohon-pohon tanpa daun tegak menjulang berdiri melawan angin, dan pria itu, berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon di bagian terdalam hutan.

Matanya yang terpejam, terbuka ketika dia menyadari kehadiranku, memperlihatkanku warna mata merah dan emas yang cantik, namun tampak lebih dingin daripada angin yang kini menerpa kulitku…

Kukumpulkan keberanianku, lalu selangkah demi selangkah aku mendekati tempatnya, dan mencoba menyapa sosok yang bagiku tampak kesepian itu. Dia hanya memandangku yang semakin mendekati tempatnya, tangannya yang disilangkan ke dada membuatnya tampak angkuh. Lalu, saat aku tepat berada di sampingnnya, aku mencoba bicara padanya.

''Emm… Hai,'' Kataku malu-malu sambil berharap dia akan membalas salamku.

Hening. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

''Emm... Aku Ada, kamu?'' Tanyaku. Aku tetap mencoba menjalin komunikasi dengan pria yang tampak dingin dan kesepian ini. Namun, dia tetap membisu. Dia hanya memandangku, seolah, dia sedang menilaiku.

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ya?' Batinku.

Ketika kata maupun kalimat tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya, aku mencoba sekali lagi, memutuskan bahwa ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang akan kutanyakan.

''Pemandangannya indah ya?''

Lagi lagi hening, dan aku sudah benar-benar menyerah mencoba bicara dengan pria cuek ini, andai kata aku tak mendengar kata kata yang diucapkannya dengan pelan padaku...

''Namaku Vincent. Dan ya, pemandangan disini indah.''

Mataku bersitatap dengan matanya.

Deg.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, darahku mengalir lebih deras, tubuhku menjadi kaku, dan lidahku serasa kelu. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalimat pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya barusan akan membuatku seperti ini.

''Hihi.'' Vincent, pemuda yang tampak cuek dan kesepian tadi, tertawa pelan, menertawakan semu merah yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang kini semakin membuatku salah tingkah. Kucoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahku tak jua bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Tiba-tiba, dia berkata lagi padaku dengan pelan...

''Sudah ya, sampai jumpa, Ada.''

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berjalan pelan menjauhiku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan sosoknya yang semakin menjauh, dan kini seolah menghilang ditelan salju. Aku terdiam, kemudian terjatuh. Belum pernah kurasakan tubuhku sepanas dan sekaku ini, hanya karena kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hari berikutnya, aku mencoba lagi pergi ke tempat itu. Tetapi, disana tak ada sosoknya, yang ada hanyalah salju yang kini menemani kesendirianku.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti dengan cepat. Entah kenapa, aku masih saja berharap akan bisa lagi melihat sosoknya. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku mulai sadar ini adalah tindakan bodoh.

''Haaah...'' Aku menghela nafas, entah kenapa.

Tanganku tanpa sadar meraba pohon tempat dia dulu bersandar, dan ketika aku menyadari tindakanku, wajahku langsung panas. Lalu, aku pulang ke rumah dan kembali melamun.

''Ada.'' Panggil seseorang.

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, aku segera berbalik dan memeluk pemilik suara tersebut.

''Onii-san, selamat datang!'' Kataku riang.

''Aku pulang, Ada.'' Kata Oz, kakakku, sambil mengusap kepalaku.

''Selamat siang, Alice. Ah, dan selamat siang, Gil!'' Kataku pada Alice yang menarik Oz menjauh dariku dan Gil yang datang dari balik pohon.

''Eh, Ada, tadi kenapa melamun?'' Tanya oniisan.

''Eh..ah...anu...ngg...'' Aku bingung dan malu sekali ditanya seperti itu.

''Eng.. kenapa pipimu bersemu merah seperti itu?'' Tanya oniisan. Aku hanya bisa diam membisu.

''Jatuh cinta ya?'' Kata Alice tiba-tiba.

''Apaa? Siapa orangnya, Ada?'' Tanya oniisan, dengan wajah siapa-yang-berani-mengganggu-Ada-ku.

''Nggak ada,oniisan. Aku hanya sedikit demam saja karena sering keluar.'' Jawabku, berusaha tak menunjukkan bahwa aku gugup.

''Ooh.. Ada harus jaga kesehatan ya.'' Kata oniisan.

''Ada, mau ikut kami ke rumah Gil?'' Tanya oniisan, lagi.

''Ayo.'' Kata Alice sambil menarikku tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Lalu kami semua pergi ke rumah itu... Rumah keluarga Nightray.

'Wah,rumah yang besar.' Pikirku. Aku berjalan lurus, tak memperhatikan arah.. kapan ya aku bisa berjumpa dengan orang itu lagi? Haha.

''Ada, mau makan apa?'' Kata Oz. Oz lalu membalikkan badannya dan tak melihat sosok adiknya itu.

''Gil, Alice, mana Ada?'' Tanya Oz, hampir panik.

''Nggak tau.'' Kata mereka berdua kompak.

Lalu, mereka sadar Ada menghilang.

Sementara Ada, akhirnya sadar dirinya tersesat.

Aku berputar putar di rumah ini..sendiri. Bodohnya aku, sampai tersesat dan merepotkan semuanya. Aku berjalan...terus berjalan...sampai aku akhirnya melihat pintu yang seolah menarikku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa sadar aku berjalalan ke pintu itu, ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku sadar perbuatan bodoh apa yang hampir kulakukan.

Tap.

Bunyi derap kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat, membuatku panik. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu di depanku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Gelap. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika masuk ke kamar ini.

Cklek.

Langkah kaki yang tadi kudengar ternyata juga masuk ke kamar ini. Aku lari ke satu satunya lemari yang terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku takut sekali akan disangka stalker yang masuk ke rumah ini. Aku berharap orang yang masuk ke sini akan segera keluar. 10 menit berlalu... 20 menit... aku berpikir orang yang masuk tadi sudah keluar. Lalu aku ingin keluar dari lemari ini. Satu cm sebelum aku menyentuh pintu lemari, pintu itu terbuka. Dan ternyata, yang membuka lemari ini adalah Vincent, orang yang sosoknya selalu kurindukan.

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' Tanya pria berambut pirang itu, sedikit terkejut.

Dengan perasaaan bercampur aduk antara malu, takut, dan gugup, aku mulai menceritakan bagaimana aku terpisah dari oniisan, Alice, dan Gil.

**

* * *

**

''Tersesat? Bodoh sekali.'' Katanya, sedikit tertawa.

''Emm...Ini dimana?'' Kataku. Kukira dia akan menjawab, tapi ternyata di kembali tak berkata-kata.

''Emm...Kamu sedang apa di sini?'' Tanyaku. Aku berharap akan bisa lagi mendengar suaranya, suara orang yang selalu kurindukan.

Hening. Dia tak menjawabku. Aku mulai kesal, lalu kuhampiri dia dan kutatap langsung mata emas dan merahnya itu dan berkata ''Jawablah jika ada orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu.''

Tampak jelas bahwa dia terkejut melihat ulahku, tapi kemudian di tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang lagi lagi membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

''Hihi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang seperti itu padaku, Ada.'' Katanya. Suaranya yang jernih seolah menembus ke sumsum tulangku, meresap ke jantungku dan membuatku merasa sangat senang bisa berbicara lagi dengannya, dan air mata jatuh ke pipiku saat aku sadar bahwa aku menyukainya... Ya, aku, Ada Vessalius, akhirnya mengerti apa itu cinta.

''Kenapa nangis?'' Tanya Vincent, kaget. Aku juga heran,kenapa air mataku tak jua berhenti mengalir. Kucoba tuk tenang agar tak merepotkan Vincent, tapi tak bisa.

''Berhentilah menangis.'' Kata Vincent. Lalu, tanpa kuduga dia menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya, tangan hangat miliknya. Kurasakan kehangatan tangannya menyerap ke kulitku, dan membuatku semakin malu dan sekaligus membuatku merasa nyaman.

''Sudah,nggak papa kok.'' Kataku. Aku tak mau dia menganggapku orang aneh yang masuk ke rumahnya dan menangis tiba-tiba.

''Hmm.'' Katanya.

''Eng...Aku keluar ya.'' Kataku. Saat aku baru berjalan dua langkah, aku tersandung. secara refleks aku menarik kerah baju vincent agar tak jatuh. Vincent kaget melihatku menariknya, dan akhirnya kami berdua jatuh.

Vincent tepat diatas tubuhku.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat, dan kurasa mukaku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Selama beberapa detik Vincent masih diatas tubuhku, lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik, lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi adalah wajahnya yang juga bersemu merah.

Apakah mataku bisa kupercaya?..

Deg.

Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang.

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Oniisan, Alice dan Gil menemukanku. Aku tidak berkata apapun tentang pertemuanku dengan pria cuek itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang itu lagi... hari hari, bahkan bulan berlalu. Aku sudah bisa tak pergi ke hutan itu lagi untuk mencari sosoknya. Lalu, sebuah undangan datang saat aku dan oniisan sedang dirumah. Undangan yang berwarna putih dan berpita emas itu, isinya undangan pesta ultah Sharon.

Hari pesta tiba. Sharon terlihat manis hari ini. Aku sendiri memakai gaun berwarna biru muda, dan berpita perak. Aku memilih untuk menghirup udara malam di balkon bersiramkan cahaya bulan daripada berada di tengah orang-orang asing, apalagi aku masih saja memikirkan orang itu.

Aku berdiri termenung memandang bulan purnama..

''Hei bulan, bisa nggak ya kamu mengabulkan satu permohonanku?'' Tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

''Tentu saja tidak kan? Hihi.'' Jawab suara yang sangat kukenal, suara pria bermata merah dan emas itu.

''Vi..Vincent?'' Ucapku tak percaya melihat sosoknya.

''Kenapa?'' Tanyanya.

Mukaku tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Belum pernah kulihat dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang lembut...

''Hihi. Ada, kenapa mukamu selalu seperti itu ketika melihatku?'' Kata Vincent.

''Eh..ah..eh...ng...'' Jawabku terbata-bata.

''Ng..Kenapa kamu ada di sini?'' Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Aku diundang, tentu saja.'' Jawabnya. Gaya bicaranya yang angkuh sepertinya sudah kembali.

Hening. Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir kami selama beberapa saat.

''Kita dansa, yuk?'' Kata Vincent ketika mendengar alunan musik dansa dimulai.

''Eh..Iya,'' Jawabku malu-malu sekaligus senang.

Kami kembali masuk ke dalam. Di sana, sebagian orang sudah mulai berdansa, termasuk Oniisan dan Alice. Lalu, Vincent menarik tangan ku dan berkata..

''Ayo Ada,'' Katanya lembut, sambil tersenyum.

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap sosoknya. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat, tatapannya yang lembut, bahunya yang bidang, semuanya, ingin aku miliki. aku sudah tak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

''Eh, Oz, coba lihat Vincent dan adikmu tercinta!'' Kata Alice pada Oz.

''Eng?'' Celetuk Oz dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ada dan Vincent yang sedang berdansa.

''Ternyata Vincent bisa juga menatap seseorang dengan lembut seperti itu ya?" tanya Alice.

Oz kini hanya bisa terpaku dan bermuram durja mendapati Ada, adik yang disayanginya, menyukai seseorang.

Tak terasa, pesta yang telah membuatku berdansa dengan Vincent berakhir. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menghentikan waktu saat aku bersamanya. Tapi, aku tak bisa...

''Sudah selesai, ya. Apa boleh buat. Sampai jumpa, Ada..'' Kata pria berambut pirang itu.

Tak disangka, dia mencium tanganku sebelum pergi.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Aku kaget sekali.

'Aaaahhh... Gawat sekali! Kalau begini, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mendekati Vincent dan akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku juga bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar!' Kataku dalam hati. Ya, hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk bisa menaklukkan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatiku itu..

Vincent Nightray, tunggu saja!

* * *

Kyaaa~ kyaaa~ selesai! XDD~

Bagaimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah?

Silahkan, kalau ada yang mau REVIEW, saya terima dengan tangan super terbuka! ^o^

Pilihan mau review atau tidak terserah kalian, yang penting terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic pertamaku! X)


End file.
